Another Life
by shugocharaamuto4eva
Summary: Amu has always hated Ikuto, but she doesn't know why. The band competition is coming up. Will Amu get her chance to prove herself to Ikuto?  Amuto! My first story ever!
1. Chapter 1

Another Life

Something, or rather, someone, came running at her from a distance, but she took no notice. Her golden honey eyes were too busy watching in wonder as, one by one, butterflies emerged from their cocoons, and took off in the midst of the blooming sakura trees, her favorite place to be. But what was that? Someone was calling her name. _Amu? Amu? Wake up Amu!_

**Amu's P.O.V.**

My eyes fluttered open, only to come face to face with my mother. "Ah, so you're finally awake…" , she trailed off. At first, I couldn't remember anything. Then, it all came flowing back to me. It was summer holidays. Last night, my best friend Yamato-chan had died in a car accident, on her was to the mall. I had told her to meet me there. It was entirely my fault. I burst into tears right in front of my mom. Okay, I know what you're thinking, '_What's so wrong about crying in front of your mom?_' . I'll tell you what's wrong. I've been putting on an act. I've fooled everyone except me and Yamato-chan into thinking that I was a timid little girl, when in reality, I'm a tough and obstinate tomboy. That is something that, from now on, I will only admit to my diary. Yes, I have a diary. Pretty girly, right? Wrong! It's all black with a basketball on the front. Anyway, back to the story. Because the pain was too much for me to handle., my parents were going to visit Tokyoso that they could search for good schools. Meanwhile, I was to stay with my good friend Tsukyomi Utau. Of course, that meant having to put up with the _thing_ (And by that I mean Ikuto) . Why do we hate each other? I forgot. But then again, I remember whatever it was, it got me so mad that I tried to bite him. This resulted in him fracturing my knee. And that was 2 years ago. I'm still on crutches! Unbelievable, I know. There was one more thing that Yamato-chan and I shared: the love of music. When she died, I inherited her guitar. I'm going to bring it with me by hand to Utau's place.

Time Skip

I'm in the car right now, on my way to his house_.' I hope that we can get over whatever started that fight and become friends. Wait, what! I hate him!' _And that's what I repeated under my breath the whole time. '_I wonder what's in store for me there.' , I thought._


	2. Chapter 2

Another Life Ch. 2: I'm here…

**Amu's P.O.V.**

The car slowed to a stop in front of a huge house. '_The Tsukyomi House'_, I thought. At the door stood a girl who looked a little younger than me, with long, soft blonde hair and violet eyes. "Ohiyo, Utau!" I said, for it was she. Her eyes lit up when she caught sight of me. I braced myself as she came running towards me, but of course she was gentle or she would've knocked me off my crutches! Her mother, who stood next to her, smiled gently and said, "Everything is going to be alright now, so don't you worry." . It's always been like that. Utau looks up to me like I'm her big sister, and her mother is always trying to make me feel better. Before the _thing _and I had the fight, we were in a somewhat peculiar situation. All that he would say to me is 'Strawberry', and all that I'd say to him was 'Neko-chan' . After the fight, we talked, but very rarely. We mostly throw insults at each other, now. So, back to reality. Souko nee-chan (She lets me pretend that she's my big sister) told Utau to show me my room, and she led the way. She didn't mind helping me up the stairs, you know, with my fracture and all. Luckily, I was going to have it removed tomorrow. When we came to my room… I don't even know where to begin! The walls were light pink and silver flower designs covered them. There was a white desk set on the right side of the room with a pink swivel chair. To the left, was a bed with a pink blanket, a white frame, and pink and silver arranged pillows. There was also a white balcony straight ahead, and on the balcony were two sofa-chairs (I don't know what you call those) , one pink with a silver cushion, and another silver chair with a pink cushion. Utau must have seen the look on my face, because a few seconds later, she was dancing around my room saying how happy she was that I liked it! Then she told me to make my self at home, and ran out the door. I decided that I would play Yamato-chan's guitar, to let her know that I never stopped thinking about her, even for a single second. So I sat on the balcony, on the pink chair, and took out my guitar. I decided to play 'When You're Gone' , a song that I wrote last night before I fell asleep. I started,

_I always needed time on my own__  
><em>_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry__  
><em>_And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
><em>_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side___

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_When you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you___

_I've never felt this way before__  
><em>_Everything that I do reminds me of you__  
><em>_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
><em>_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do___

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you___

_We were made for each other__  
><em>_Out here forever__  
><em>_I know we were, yeah___

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know__  
><em>_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul__  
><em>_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_And when you're gone__  
><em>_All the words I need to hear will always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you_

**Ikuto's P.O.V.**

I lay in my room, thinking, '_Why do I have to fight with her?_' _I don't even know why we fought. But, I fractured her leg! She probably hates me, so I've got to pretend I hate her too.'_ Just then, I heard music. Wait, music? I crept towards the source, and was very surprised to see Amu playing the guitar and singing! I only herd the second half of the song, though.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take__  
><em>_Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The words I need to hear to always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you___

_We were made for each other__  
><em>_Out here forever__  
><em>_I know we were, yeah___

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know__  
><em>_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul__  
><em>_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah___

_When you're gone__  
><em>_The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
><em>_And when you're gone__  
><em>_The face I came to know is missing too___

_And when you're gone__  
><em>_All the words I need to hear will always get me through__  
><em>_The day and make it ok__  
><em>_I miss you_

Then I went back to my room to think.

**Amu's P.O.V.**

By the time I finished the song, tears were rolling down my cheeks. Unfortunately, at that very moment, my phone rang. So I wiped away my tears as quickly as I could and answered, "Hello?"

"Hi Amu-chan, are you okay?"

"Nadeshiko! Hi, and don't worry, Yamato-chan wouldn't want me to cry now would she?"

"That's the spirit Amu-chan! So anyway, I was taking a walk since there was nothing else to do, and I found this poster that… oh! You know what? I'll just tell you at the mall! Rima, Yaya, and I will be waiting in front of the Accessories Store, the one across the street form the mall. So, are you in?"

"Sounds great, but do you mind if Utau comes along with us?"

"PERFECT! I was going to ask you to bring her anyway! I'll see you in 20 minutes, so bye!"

"Yeah, I got it. Bye!"

*Both hang up*

I walked downstairs to the kitchen, making sure to close the door on my way out. I found Utau there, drinking apple juice, and her mother was washing the dishes from their last meal. I asked, "Ne, Utau…" "What's up?" she questioned. "Do you want to go to the mall with Rima, Nadeshiko and Yaya? Nadeshiko said she had something to tell us, and she asked me to bring you as well. If you're coming, ask for permission from Souko nee-chan first." "Are you kidding! Of course I'll come if your going! I've been meanimg to buy some new flats anyway! I'm going to go upstairs to get ready. Could you ask mom for me?" So I did, and when Utau came back down, we left for the mall. We arrived at our meeting place to find the three girls waiting for us. Well two girls were waiting for us. Yaya was running around the shop. "Hyper as usual, I see. And then we all went into the mall and sat in one of the cafes. "Ne, Nadeshiko why did you call us here?"

"Yeah." The rest of the girls chorused.

So she said, " Well, there is going to be this band competition at the end of the year where the winner gets this awesome prize and-"

" So hold up. If it's at the end of the year, then why are you telling us now? And what do we have to do with a band competition anyway?" I said.

She replied, " Well, you know how to play guitar and sing, I know how to play keyboard and bass, Rima also knows to play bass, Utau also knows how to play guitar and Yaya can play drums, no? "

" So?"

"So, we can make a band! But there is one very important rule in the band competition."

"And what's that?" Utau asked.

" You have to disguise yourself and choose fake names. Then, when the competition is over, you reveal your true identity. "

"AWESOME!" We all said.

" So, let's go shopping for wigs, costumes and contacts!"

So we left. And when we finally finished, we looked like this:

I had on a light brown straight wig that reached till mid-back, blue contacts and a lavender full sleeved shirt with the words, 'You Can Shine if You Try' written in blue letters across the back with denim skin-tight jeans and blue converse.

Nadeshiko was wearing a shoulder length straight blonde wig with chocolate brown contacts. She sported a white shirt with short, puffed up sleeves and a short black skirt with white tights and black slippers (go to link: ./imgres?imgurl=.&imgrefurl=.com/2008/velcro-mary-jane-back-to-school-shoes/&h=500&w=400&sz=69&tbnid=Jr0VE3qH4N-o9M:&tbnh=130&tbnw=104&prev=/search%3Fq%3Dgirl%2Bschool%2Bshoes%26tbm%3Disch%26tbo%3Du&zoom=1&q=girl+school+shoes&usg=_OzjZEUCI7dhgT7xh3RQke6RJMtI=&sa=X&ei=QWjGTfHUH4jNrQfU0YHBBA&ved=0CFcQ9QEwCQ those).

Utau had a wavy, black wig that reached until mid-thigh and didn't wear contacts. She

had on a baggy dark blue shirt with only one strap on the left side. She wore denim skin-tight jeans and dark blue converse.

Rima had a straight black wig that went down to the middle of her back and the curled a little inwards. She was wearing a red tank top with a magenta short-sleeved mini-jacket, soft pink pants and pink converse.

And Yaya, well, she wore a dark blonde wig and blue contacts, like Amu, as they were supposed to pretend to be sisters. She wore a blue, full sleeved shirt with the words, 'Dreams Can Become Reality With Effort' written in lavender. She also wore skin-tight denim jeans and lavender converse.


	3. Chapter 3

Another Life Chapter 3

"Okay girls," Utau took charge. "We'll all go home now and write all our favourite names on pieces of paper. The name we randomly choose out of those will be our stage-name. Then, tonight we will all have a web camera chat at 7:30p.m. Then, we'll discuss our surnames. Clear?"

"Crystal clear!"

"Good"

**Normal P.O.V.**

Amu and Utau went home and did what they were supposed to do in Amu's room after they took a shower. Utau got the name 'Hoshiko' and Amu got the name 'Hana'. Soon, it was 7:30p.m, which meant they were all online. They started talking about the names they got.

Yaya: Mitte mitte! Yaya got the name Miyoko! What did everyone else get?

Rima: Inari. My stage-name is Inari.

Utau: I got Hoshiko and Amu got Hana!

Amu: *sweatdrops* Utau, you could have let me speak.

Utau: Sorry, and Nadeshiko, what'd you get?

Nadeshiko: I received the name Kohana. It's a very pretty name. ( ; I was thinking about my surname, and I thought that I'd like the name Nagasawa Kohana very much.

Utau: Okay, so that's….. *writes* Nadeshiko is Nagasawa Kohana. What about Rima?

Rima: Choose for me, servant.

Utau: *sweatdrops* Okkaay, how does Hamasaki Inari sound?

Rima: Okay.

Utau: Right! *scribbles* Now, Yaya and Amu?

Amu: What do you think of the surname Kurimoto, Yaya?

Yaya: Yaya likes the name Kurimoto Miyoko very much!

Utau: Okay, so, *writes* Amu is Kurimoto Hana and Yaya is Kurimoto Miyoko.

Nadeshiko: What about a band name?

Amu: I was wondering the same thing.

Yaya: How about Candy?1?

Everyone except Yaya: YAYA!

Rima: Maybe it could be Lullaby Melodies?

Nadeshiko: It feels as if something is missing, I just can't put my finger on it though.

Amu: I know!

Everyone except Amu: What?

Amu: We could call the band Amulet's Melodies!

Utau: Perfect!

Amu: Utau, we should go to bed now.

Utau: Yeah your right, bye guys!

Everyone: Bye!

*All log off*

And then Amu curled up on her bed, happy she didn't see Ikuto for the day.

**Amu's P.O.V. **(This fan fiction is mostly going to consist of girls' P.O.V.'s)

I woke up to Utau's voice. It took a few seconds for me to realize where I was and what had happened the previous night. I stood up to see my suitcase lying near the door. "My clothes!" I said. I immediately sorted and unpacked my things. Then I made my bed, laid out my clothes for the day, took a shower, combed my hair, and hobbled down the stairs with the help of Utau. When I got to the kitchen, I saw that _he_ was there. So, I took the seat farthest from him and ate a breakfast of jam and toast. When I finished, I said,

"Well, I'm off!"

"Aren't you excited to get your cast removed!" Souko nee-chan commented.

"Anything to get out of these awful crutches! Bye!" I went out the door.


End file.
